The present invention is related to systems and methods for managing power dissipation in electrical systems, and in particular to systems and methods for managing power consumption of a hard disk drive system.
A hard disk drive is a complex electrical-mechanical system that is further complicated due to both power concerns and heat dissipation issues. These power concerns and heat dissipation issues have been addressed from various individual perspectives including low power application specific semiconductor design; or use of one of hardware, firmware, or software to reduce clocking speeds. As one example, some hard disk drives rely on gating an overall system clock and/or completely removing power to reduce power dissipation. While such an approach operates to reduce power consumption, the effects are often drastic and can take considerable time to reverse when hard disk drive operation is again required.
Thus, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for power management.